


The Teddy Bear

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Baby Lena Luthor, Bad Parent Lillian Luthor, Gen, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Lillian Luthor Being an Asshole, Sad Lena Luthor, Teddy Bears, Young Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena arrives at the Luthor household for the very first time and her new mother, Lillian, forces her to part with an old friend.AKABaby Lena Luthor needs a hug.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for a class and I might continue it sometime in the future after I finish my Firefighter AU.

The teddy bear sat content in the little girl’s arms, but its relaxation would be short-lived in this new household. The frightened child took in her surroundings—terrified eyes round as Saturn’s moons—observing the enormous hand-painted portraits that loomed above her.

The girl had a comically large bright pink backpack strapped to her back as she clutched her teddy bear to her front to shield herself away from the world. This unfamiliar place petrified her with its decaying walnut walls and strange paintings of stoic people whose eyes seemed to follow her every move.

She tried not to let any overwhelmed tears slip out as she blinked rapidly to clear them. Mama would always let her cry and then wipe away her tears followed by a soothing lullaby. Here, however, the girl had a feeling that her tears would be very unwelcome.

She missed Mama, and she longed for the days that she and would play out by the water together behind the house. The little girl did not understand why she had to be here in this unknown household filled with unfamiliar people at every corner.

A tall man led her to a large living room to get aquatinted with her new family, but she felt off as soon as she stepped into the gigantic space. Shivers ran down her spine as if a goblin was scraping his gnarly nail down her back and this time, she knew her teddy bear wouldn’t be able to protect her. The man left her, and she was alone in this foreign room, in a new house, all by herself. She was a big girl and at least she had her teddy bear, she repeated to herself in her head before she heard a clacking sound echo throughout the huge room.

The clacking sound grew louder until it was right outside big chestnut doors. The two pieces of wood parted with a creak as a looming figure appeared in the doorway. The person stepped into the room, the light casting a sinister shadow across her face instead of illuminating. The little girl held in her gasp as the tall woman’s piercing gaze zeroed in on her.

“Lena!” the older woman’s intimidating voice rang out, echoing throughout the living room.

The girl’s eyes widened, unable to form a response, as she stared at the threatening image of the woman who stood impatiently at the other side of the room.

“Come here child,” the woman commanded, “I won’t repeat myself.”

Lena stood frozen in her spot, incapable of movement like her legs were made out of the heaviest steel.

The girl cradled the bear to her chest as she looked up at the woman who was stalking towards her, shoes clicking loudly on the hardwood floor. The woman seemed to have a permanent frown etched into her features as she looked Lena up and down, disdain evident on her face. She assumed that this woman was Lillian, her new mother. 

A young boy, perhaps around the age of ten, peeked out from behind the tall woman’s legs to look at the little girl, his eyes sparkling with hidden curiosity.

Suddenly, the bear was wretched from the comforting embrace of the young girl as she yelped in surprise. She felt the change immediately as she missed the bear’s warmth and subtle weight in her arms.

“These are for babies,” the older woman—Lena was supposed to call her _Mother_ now— chastised, throwing the ratty bear to the floor, “and you are _not_ a baby.”

The teddy bear lay at the little girl’s feet, its brown fur uneven and patchy like a dog with mange, the single plastic eye staring up at the ceiling with sadness.

“Mother, she’s five let her have the decrepit thing,” the young boy spoke up with a sudden boldness as he moved from behind his mother’s legs. He crouched down and picked up the well-loved bear, his reflection staring back at him through the plastic artificial eye.

“Here,” the boy whispered as he handed the worn bear to his new sister who eyed him with distrust. “It’s okay. I’m Lex,” he gave Lena a small welcoming grin. He used the bear’s paw to make it wave, the action drawing a small giggle out of the girl who reached out hesitantly to grab the soothing object.

She clutched her ancient bear to her chest, the animal almost bigger than her torso, and hid her face behind the only creature that brought her comfort since Mama left and never returned.

“You’ve gone too soft Alexander,” the older woman— _Mother_ —scoffed, disappointment bleeding through her words, “I expect this kind of behavior from,” she gestured to Lena, “that one, but Alexander, you are my son and as a Luthor, you must be better than that.”

“Yes, Mother,” Lex answered solemnly with his head hung low in shame.

“Now go back to your room,” Lillian reprimanded, her tone leaving no room for argument.

The boy did as he was told, trudging out of the room without making eye contact with anyone, refusing to meet even his new sister’s gaze no matter how hard she stared at the back of his head.

The doors shut with a heavy thud and suddenly, Lena was alone with this woman who was supposed to be her new mother. The ice-cold feeling was back, shudders traveling through her body as if she had been dunked in the middle of the sea in only her pajamas.

“It wasn’t my idea to have you in my house, but now that you are here, you have to follow my rules. Is that understood, child?” Lillian’s voice resonated throughout the empty room.  
The little girl nodded, her lower lip quivering at the detached tone in the woman’s voice.

“There will be no crying in this house and please, for the love of God, get rid of that ugly thing,” Lillian gestured to the bear as her nose wrinkled with repugnance.

Lena’s eyes widened at the request to dispose of her lifelong companion, but she had to follow _Mother_ ’s rules.

The girl walked somberly to the trash can in the corner of the room and glanced up at _Mother_ who gave her a ‘get-on-with-it’ gesture, arms crossed over her chest.

She gave the bear a gentle kiss on its discolored head before lowering her beloved bear into the bin. Its matted paw reached out to her as if calling for help, and its despondent eye pleaded with her to save it.

Lena blinked back tears as _Mother_ praised her. The young girl felt content to at least earn her new mother’s praise as she risked one look back at her trusty bear.

This time, the only thing she saw reflected in its eye was betrayal.


End file.
